


Flower Girl

by Crapstiel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, street art (??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crapstiel/pseuds/Crapstiel
Summary: We’ve been having a covert street art battle over the past few weeks on the side of this building downtown, and I was about to go spray over whatever you painted last but holy shit this is REALLY good.. like fucking.. MONET good. Shit I can’t paint over thisI have no fucking idea who you are, but now I’m determined to destroy you, you painted over my fucking street art.





	Flower Girl

I have no fucking idea who you are, but now I’m determined to destroy you, you painted over my fucking street art.

He was gorgeous, I’ll name him Jorge.  
Jorge was a Labradoodle, fluffy and brown, and he was wearing an astronaut helmet, but you decided that instead of leaving Jorge alone, you’d add your own furry friend to the mix; a rat. Your rat was wearing a ballerina costume, fit with a tiara, the whole nine yards. I didn’t want your rat anywhere near my painting, but now she was partly covering up Jorge, saying I was pissed was an understatement. 

I walk home, distraught, Jorge was ruined, and he was probably some of my best art yet.  
I contemplate as I sling my bag of spray cans over my shoulder and head towards my apartment complex, breathing in the Brooklyn air. Today is going to be gorgeous I can feel it fro the 6 am sun hitting my skin (because the sun comes up this early now)? I hop into the elevator and hit floor 7, normally I’d take the stairs, but this morning I’m way too tired. I stare at the mirrored walls as I hear the dings of the elevator.   
As I exit the box I see my neighbor, Steve pathetically attempting to open is apartment. He’s new and so I’m assuming he hasn’t gotten used to this apartment building yet. I quickly zip up my spray can bag because showing off that you break the law isn’t probably a good idea. He turns and looks at me as I head down the hall, he lets out a strangled “Dammit.” And so I divert and walk towards him. I put my hand out and he drops his keys into my palm. I slowly put the key into the keyhole and turn once to the left and hear a click and then all the way to the right. The audible unlocking of his door makes him un-tense and I do a two finger salute to him as I walk towards my apartment.

My apartment is messy, papers strewn everywhere, I’d like to call myself an artist, but the only reason I can draw is because I work for an architectural company. I draw our blueprints and carefully plan out all of the logistics of whats to go into our building.  
My walls are all painted with geometric grayscale shapes, I thought they were aesthetically pleasing so I kept them instead of painting my walls a sad grayish color. They used to have a map of the Hogwarts campus but I grew out of that a while ago (I know, as an adult I had a Harry Potter phase). I also used to draw Hedwig often too, she was like my go-to drawing whenever I had art block… and oh, that’s it!

—-

Currently I’m grabbing all of my spray cans and running out of my apartment building, because that rat is about to be vandalized by Hedwig. I grab my whites and grays and make a decent looking owl, I’m a little out of practice so Hedwig is looking a little sketchy at the moment but to draw attention away from the botched owl I throw some Harry Potter glasses on her and a yellow and red Gryffindor scarf. I make my signature; two small “B’s” and walk back home. 

Hedwig is a hottie, I know I said I botched her but I’ve got faith that my owl won’t be vandalized, she’s a beauty and whoever this rat guy is he won’t have the guts to paint over her.

\----

Holy shit. I shouldn’t have put my faith in this guy, Hedwig is in shambles, she’s covered with a pig in a tutu… again? This dude must have a thing for ballerinas.   
I decide this time I’ll write something, maybe a snarky comment or a joke about his obvious obsession?  
I’m taken out of my thoughts by a knock on my door, I look up suddenly as if my thoughts are visible and someone will call me out for being a jerk. I walk to open the door when I hear my door knocker knock twice, it startles me and I’m still for half a second before I actually open the door.

Standing directly in front of me is Steve, Steve who I have only ever seen at ass-o’clock in the morning, Steve who is now much more ruggedly handsome than before, and Steve who is now staring inquisitively at my face as I stand in front of him, flabbergasted. I snap back into reality as he points into my apartment behind me, “What?” I say spinning around, worried as to what I’ll find.   
“I was wondering if I could come in?” Steve says, now smiling, (thank god).   
“Oh, Yes! Sure, welcome. I’m not organized so, uh, try to weave your way through my living room.” I reply, monotone, as if it was rehearsed. (I may be mildly stunned).  
I move to let Steve in and turn to watch him gracefully move across my unbearably messy apartment. “Tea? Water? Coffee… maybe.” I mumble, nearly tripping over the blueprints at my feet.  
“Tea sounds great, do you have anything fruity?” Steve replies, still smiling.  
“Raspberry and orange, but I always found the orange one kinda bitter.” I say giving intense eye-contact (so intense it almost broke his smile, I’ll work on it).  
“Raspberry is perfect, thanks Bucky.” Steve says getting up to come join me in my very, very small kitchen. “I was thinking…” Steve starts, I look up at him again, (nervous eye-contact seems to be my thing). “I’d like to take you to this restaurant down on Coney, I ran past it the other day and I thought I’d like to take someone with me, so if you’re up for it… I’d like to… y’know…” Steve had now reduced his posture to that of an elderly woman, slouched and unsteady.   
“Yes.” Is all I respond with, I’m too flustered to fully respond, I’ve just been asked out by this super cute guy and I somehow reduced him to a quiet mumbling state.   
“Really? Great! I’m free Friday, but I can coordinate with you?” He gushed.  
“Friday is awesome, I’ll uh… is it formal? I don’t really own any formal… anything.” I reply nervously, treading through my sea of blueprints and handing him his tea.   
“No! No, nothing formal... My number is 678-136-7092, I’ll text you the address and time and we can meet?”  
“Sure! Sure, I’ll uh… see you then.” I say watching him leave my apartment… I think he took the tea with him?

——

Bright and early Thursday morning I’m up and ready to spray paint my next animal onto a wall. To cover up the pig I paint a giraffe with a top hat, he kinda small (just because I don’t have a ladder), but other wise he does his job (which is cover up the pig… this is childish I can’t believe I’ve put this feud into my routine).

I head back to the apartment and wave at Steve in the lobby, I don’t know what he does but he always seems to be up early in the morning too. 

I make it into my apartment and turn on the news, I click around for a good half hour, surfing, when I make it around to the local news channel. They just finished their bit on the odd cold weather right now and then flipped to an attractive reporter standing out side (she seems to be shivering, they should’ve done that live shot inside). But as I’m mindlessly thinking they pan over to the wall with my art on it, but it’s actively being covered in a brick-colored paint. The words under the picture read “Weeks of street art being covered up after complaints of unattractiveness.” Unattractiveness? Excuse you, first of all, my labradoodle, owl, and giraffe were ALL national treasures and were not AT ALL unattractive. It’s honestly way too early for this but I can’t believe they covered up my art.   
Furious, I head back to bed, I can get an hour more sleep before my shift starts.

—-

Friday morning is cold. Its May, shouldn’t I be feeling some kind of warm weather?  
I shiver as I walk to the brick wall, I have Fridays off so I’m a little bit later this morning. As I turn the corner I scan the street for cop cars and other civilians (especially soccer moms, they snitch like nobody’s business). And as I scan the area of the wall I see someone else standing in front of it, I pick up my pace, it’s just worrying to see someone else looking at MY art. As I get closer I realize that I know this person… its Steve. I drop my spray cans and jog up to him. The closer I get the clearer it gets, Steve is wearing a white sweatshirt, except that on the sleeves there are a wide array of colors seemingly from spray paint. I slow down to a walk and tap his back, he spins around defensively but relaxes when he realizes its me. But instead of paying attention to Steve something behind him catches my eye, is bright orange… and yellow… AND green. I process the art and I realize that someone has painted a woman with flowers in her hair, she has pretty black hair and she looks beautiful.   
“Holy shit, Steve… did you paint this?” I ask.  
“Uh… yes?” He responds.  
“Has it been you the whole time? I mean like the rat and the pig?” I’m overjoyed, I didn’t think Steve could get better.  
“Yeah… so you were ‘BB?’ You drew Hedwig?”  
“Yeah I used to have a real thing for Harry Potte… wAIT! Why the tiaras and ballerina outfits?”  
“In art class we’ve been visiting different ballets and sketching different ballerinas, I’ve just been stuck on the topic.” Art class? That’s like super sophisticated.  
“Cute.” I mumble under my breath. He smiles back at me and waves,   
“Still on for tonight?”  
“Ye-yes!”

——

I head out of my apartment early, Steve eventually texted me the time and so over-thinking it I headed out a half hour early to a restaurant 5 minutes away. 

When I arrive (20 minutes early), I walk in and greet a woman who’s standing behind a little podium and an iPad. She waves and asks if I’m here for two, and asks for my name but I drown her out the second I see Steve sitting at a table looking out the window. I quickly say thank you to the woman and walk over to Steve, I can hear her saying “Sir! Sir wait!” But being the completely kind citizen I am I ignore her and keep walking towards Steve. I sit down and he’s taken out of his trance, he smiles and I usher a waiter over, they still seem a little rattled over the commotion I caused. 

——

Steve has impeccable food taste and his apartment is also covered in art, hard to navigate through when kissing but is great to wake up to in the morning. 10/10 would recommend.

**Author's Note:**

> I take [prompts](https://tadofno.tumblr.com/post/173907281212/prompts) on my Tumblr, they're greatly appreciated and I enjoy receiving them so hit me up there.


End file.
